1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to synthetic aperture radars, and more particularly, to an interferometric inverse synthetic aperture radar.
2. Description of Related Art
A synthetic aperture radar (SAR) generates an image of a target by processing separate radar returns from a number of sequentially transmitted pulses from an antenna on a moving platform. The radar returns are combined and processed to generate imagery with quality comparable to that generated from a physically larger antenna. The SAR imagery is formed from the coherent combination of the amplitude and phase of the multiple radar returns within each range bin and are motion compensated for spatial displacement of the relative movement of the moving platform during the acquisition of the returns. Inverse synthetic aperture radar (ISAR) is similar but can be distinguished from SAR by also exploiting target movement in the image formation process.